The contract
by shinmeiryuu2
Summary: The contract was signed fifteen years ago and Setsuna had to leave her friends to face her fate. Would she come back to them? Or would they follow her? With Konoka as her ojousama, the second one is more likely to happen. But would it be too late when they reached her?
1. Chapter 1-1st January

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima and any other character in the manga.**_  
_

**Chapter 1**

_"We agree that the hanyou go with you for the time being but she'll have to return here to do the trial. Don't try to trick us if you value so well the peace in the world."_

The time had come for her to leave those she cared and loved, specially her dear ojousama. The contract would end in a few hours and they would come to look for her. Sakurazaki Setsuna, sword woman aged eighteen years stood in front of her table, staring at the things she would leave behind. Several letters were pressed under a thick book, fearing that they would be blown away during the night. Setsuna turned around and checked for the last time her room where she had stayed during her school year. Zipping her black jacket to protect her from the cold, she made her way towards the biggest window and opened it. "Thanks everyone for what you've done for me," mumbled Setsuna to herself. The latter concentrated as energy flowed in her system. A pair of white and might wings appeared from her back. Adjusting her bag on her right shoulder and Yunnagi, the hanyou jumped from her window and flew towards a perilous journey. No turning back Sakurazaki. _It must be done for Konochan's well-being_, she told herself as tears appeared at the corner of dark brown eyes. In a few hours the sun would rise on that first January as our hanyou made her way toward s her homeland, back to the Crow Clan.

Almost everyone was sleeping in Mahora dormitories. From the headmaster office, a vampire looked through the window. "The bird brain is leaving the school. It seems you were not able to convince her." "I just hope that Setsuna-kun would return safely here for us...for Konoka." Konoemon closed his tired eyes thinking how he would tell his beloved grand-daughter about such departure. This would indeed not be easy. Should he tell her why her protector left so suddenly. Would she hate him for not telling her before? "It will surely end up with your grand-daughter following her. She's quite stubborn," said Evangeline as her loyal servant pour another cup of tea.

Morning came and our healer mage jumped out of bed full of joy."Why are you so excited Konoka?" asked a sleepy Asuna who wanted extra time of sleep since she did not have to go working on that first day of the year."Setchan and I are going on a date!" Konoka was already searching for the perfect outfit."But didn't she say that she has things to do?..Hey Negi! Get out of my bed!"Konoka giggled at the sight of the routine of her room-mates."You don't have to worry about that. I wanted to confirm this with Kaede-san and Mana-san yesterday and they told me that Setchan has no errand. Instead she asked them to replace her." "Are you serious? But she had such sincere expression. Damn it Setsuna, you trick us. May be she's planning something...A CONFESSION. Finally!"declared the red head. "Who's going to confess to whom?" An ermine appeared suspiciously from a drawer. "What are you doing there, in my underwears?! Get out of there before I killed you!" Kamo and Negi sweat dropped seeing a menacing aura emerging from Asuna. Immediately they kept telling how sorry they were to the furious girl. Meanwhile Konoka finished on a simple white dress stopping just above knees and her hair down like always. If you're really planning this Setchan..my dream will come true, thought Konoka, a slight blush on her angelic face. By now, Konoka was already at the door, expecting for the nth time her clothing before saying goodbye to her friends and walking cheerfully towards the corridor. "Oh god, I forgot to prepare breakfast for Asuna and Negi-kun...may be I'll..no let's just have some fate in Asuna for not trying to cook."

**A/N** So this another fanfic about Konosetsu. Don't worry about the other one-Promises...I'm currently working on it. I know it's a bit short but I hope to improve in the future. Hope you like it and positive as well as negative critics are welcomed! Please review.=]


	2. Chapter 2- The letter

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Negima.**

"Asuna I think you should not try to cook.." , said quietly Negi. The latter soon regretted his words as his student glared at him. It seemed that the red head had not yet forgiven them. "Aniki you must prevent her. Remember what happened last time." Indeed both of them remembered it clearly as if it had been the day before. When Asuna had attempted to cook, the kitchen became a real mess resulting in almost all kitchen utensils going in the trash bin. But that did not end with only this. The short tempered girl wanted at least one of her friends to try one of the suspicious muffin. Setsuna volunteered immediately as her ojousama was about to eat one. It had taken one week for the hanyou to recover from the ordeal. Negima gulped at the memory. He surely did not want to be the next victim. "Asuna, please can we instead go to Ayaka-san's room instead?" Negi tried another attempt. "Are you telling me that she's better at cooking than me?!" Asuna and the class rep had been rivals since childhood and it was still the case but may be with a slight change, how to say it...it was less violent but still rich in vocabulary! "No, it's not what I meant. You know Ayaka-san's told us that we can have breakfast together and some maids would prepare the best delicacies. I'm sure there would be that chocolate cake she brought on the last picnic we went during spring break." However on the day that Ayaka invited them Negi had instantly been reluctant since he did not like the suffocating hugs that the rich girl would surely give him. But it is better than Asuna's murderous cooking, the adolescent teacher thought. "Hmm..okay if there is good food then it's alright."

Asuna, Negi accompanied by Chamo went one floor above towards the class rep shared room. Suddenly the boy stopped walking which caught the attention of his friends. "Asuna, why is Setsuna-san's door opened?" "May be Konoka is trying to convince her bodyguard to spend the day with her." "But it's already been more than thirty minutes since Konoka-chan left." "...it usually takes Konoka a few minutes with her puppy-face expression. Negi, you go in Ayaka's room while I go check what is going on."  
While approaching the the last room of the floor, Asuna could hear soft cries. What the hell is happening there?, she asked in her mind. When Asuna entered the room, she immediately joined Konoka who was sitting on the floor, devastated. An opened letter was on the floor. The red-head hugged her friend who was saying over an over her childhood friend's name. "Konoka, why are you crying? Where's Setsuna?" "Sset..set-chan" "What happened?" Konoka lifted her head to look at Asuna. The latter was very worried about the healer's condition. The sight was very rare. Her brown eyes were full of tears that kept flowing on both cheeks. The happy mood from before had completely changed to a gloomy one. "Asuna,..Set-chan left," said the crying girl. "What are you talking about Konoka!?" "Ooh Asuna, Set-chan left me! She's gone Asuna!" "May be she-" Asuna stopped whatever she was going to say as Konoka gave her the letter. Asuna gasped when she read it.

Dear ojousama,  
If you're reading this then I've already left the school. I know that it is very sudden and I hope that you find somewhere in your heart to forgive me...even though I know I am unworthy to ask you forgiveness. I did not tell you before because I know that you and all our friends would not allow me to do so. But you see, it's not that I'm willing to do it...it's my duty as your protector and someone who had the Crow's blood flowing within me. My leave will save many lives and this is what really counts as guess... You were my first friend and I'm thankful for that. I can't find the proper words to express my gratitude to all of you who accepted what I am...a cursed hanyou. During these past few years with our classmates and of course Negi-sensei were my best memories and I'll cherished them. We became close friends again after my failure during our childhood near the river and also temporary partners. However I was not strong enough...I..I fell in love. Yes, a supposed emotionless warrior is in love with her charge. I'm sorry I fall for you Kono-chan. How can someone as lowly as I think a life beside you. It's unforgivable, I know it but every time you smile, I fell warm as if we are connected. It's a stupid thought, isn't it? By now you surely hates me. I don't blame you, sooner or later it would have happen. I just wanted to tell you my feelings as my final words to you. I wish you a good life with someone much more capable than me, Kono-chan. Farewell.

Love,

Setsuna

**A/N:**** And that was chapter 2! I thank everyone who reviewed and is following this fanfic. Furthermore I'm working on the length and hopefully it will be longer than the previous one... And if there are errors concerning the grammar or vocabulary inform me please(english is not my mother tongue)..I re-edit then. See you next time!=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.**

"This is very troublesome," declared a certain snipper who had just finished reading the letter given to her. "I agree. How could Setsuna do something like this!" shouted Asuna. The whole group Ala Alba was present in their missing member's room, having heard the latest news. "There ten yen missing." "What are you talking about Mana?" With the lack of response of the latter, Asuna went behind Mana and casted a glance at the letter. "Don't tell me you're only worried about what you've put on her tab! That's so stupid!" Mana gave her classmate a look of pure venom. This freaked out everyone except Konoka who was in deep thought. No one then questioned about Mana's priority after the unexpected reaction of the latter. "What will we do now?" asked timidly Nodoka, breaking the silence. "I'm going after Set-chan." All of them looked at her surprised. "I'm in! I've to give a good slap to that birdbrain who think she can just leave us." "And how are you going to know her location, baka red?" The door opened and came in, the headmaster and Evangeline and Chachamaru. "We already know what happened," told the vampire to her shocked students. "How come you didn't tell us?! We could have stopped her." shouted Asuna. "It's very dangerous where Setsuna-kun is heading to and it is something that is somehow inevitable. We've tried to prevent this but in vain. I request all of you, please don't follow her." Konoka glared at her grand-father and did something very unlikely of her. "Are you telling me to abandon her!? I can't let Set-chan go some place where she might die!" The old Konoe came near his only grand-child and hugged her while saying softly:" I'm not saying to let her die but to tell all of you to stay safe here and have some faith in her return." Konoka put her arms around him and cried. "Grandpa it hurts so much. Why did she have to leave us, me? Don't she know that I've.." "It's okay to cry. Reality is indeed unfair" "Headmaster, there's also a letter for you," said Mana stopping the embrace between the two Konoes. Konoemon opened it. "What's in there, grandpa?" "It's Setsuna-kun resignation letter along with her pactio cards and Ala Alba badge." "She surely doesn't want to be found," said Chisame adjusting her glasses which threatened to fall. "Actually I do know where she's heading towards.". Konoka's eyes full of hope looked at the old Konoe. "But I don't think it's a good idea like I said before." " But-" "I'm sorry Konoka. I can't let you. I'm sure your father would do the same thing if he were me. Now excuse me, I've work to do." With those words said, the principle of Mahora left the room. "Why won't he tell us? And above all why did Setsuna leave us? For our protection is so vague!" said an annoyed Asuna. "Do you really want to know the truth?" "Of course!" "Then come all of you at the training area this afternoon."

It was now late in the evening and all the members of the Ala Alba group with a few new ones had assembled in the training area of Evangeline's cottage. The latter was seated in front of them on a mountain of cushions with her fateful servant on her left side. "So master, tell us about it please," said Negi. "Where should I begin?... First of all do you know what happen thirteen years ago in the magical world?" "The end of humanity almost happened," said Nodoka, reading from one of the books floating around her. "And there was for the first time a contract between human beings and demons to work together to prevent it from occurring," she added. "Exactly. Now about demons. What do you know about them?" "They're brainless villains who kill. Will you stop the qizz which is completely unrelated to Setsuna's friend," said the redhead warrior whose patience had reached its limits. "Stupid as always baka red and I see you did not read the book I gave you. And you dare order me!

Anyway about the demons there're two types those you've mentioned and the ones who have a mind like us. A mith says that those that exist with the only purpose of killing were once human who had sold their soul to Satan. And there was a group of volunteered warriors who went to hell to defeat him. Indeed they were pretty stupid trying to kill Satan. The latter tried to transform them into his slaves but as they were still alive and no contract was made, only their appearance changed. They had some traits of were several with similar characteristics but others varying from each other. The group of warriors escaped Satan and went back to their village where they rejected and then exiled, scared that they turned true demons and kill all of them. Feeling betrayed, hatred towards normal human appeared. The group separated. Those who were similar went together to form their own clan. Among them, the Crow were the most. Meanwhile Satan did not appreciate what happened and wanted to control those who escaped.

Centuries passed and he tried to come in the human world through a magical gate which link hell to Earth. This gate needs a constant supply of souls collected by his demons and thirteen years ago Satan almost succeeded if the Crow tribe and the magic association did not interfere. At that time, Eishun Konoe was one of the representatives of the association engaged in this operation. But a small hanyou girl appeared at the village. Indeed it was birdbrain who was being ill-treated by her tribe. Eishun did not stand long about the situation and refused to continue unless the girl's life is spare and come with him in the human world. There was almost a battle between the Chief demon and Konoe but they accepted as the gate was more important than a hanyou and that Eishun's presence was essential. He was pretty lucky. In the end, a contract was signed between the two parties. The Crow tribe will continue to guard the gate unless their lands were expanded and of course Setsuna will have to return to do the trial when she's nineteen." "What trial?" asked Konoka. "I was going to mention it. Each Crow who wants to be independent of the tribe hs to do the trial. However not many have tried as it is very challenging. The tribe is one who likes to be in control of their members and does not like that their secrets are revelaed as well as their blood mixed. It will be a rare event when your classmate will do it. I think the last one who succeded was her father who die a fews years later. Surely it was the clan who did it, they don't like to lose." "I'm a bit lost. Can you explain it in a shorter way?" asked the baka group. "There's nothing complicated! Sakurazaki went to her homeland to do a trial to be independent of the clan and also it is mentioned in a contract signed by demons and human!" said a very annoying internet idol. "Have you really graduate?! Why are you so stupid!" she added. "Calm down Chui-Chan." "Chachamaru I need some tea." "Yes master." "So, what are we going to do? Going to the Crow village?"asked the class rep. "Of course we will but how will we go there?" replied Konoka. "That's why I told you to come here." All eyes were turned to the vampire's spot. "You see there's someone..no two persons you all know will come here in about three hours and can provide you a transport. So hurry up and pack your things and if I were you I'll do some research concerning the trial."

**A/N:** Thank you for the good respond of this fanfic! I hope I did not take too long. School will restart soon and I'll try to update as soon as possible but I can't promise to be regular. Hope it's not very confusing and ask any question if something is bothering you. I apologise if any character is OCC ^^".


End file.
